Pyrex
Pyrex is a Matoran character within The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals. Personality He is very narcissistic, and enjoys classical music. He thinks very highly about himself and sees himself as a vision of beauty. He seems to be a good friend of Jevik, helping him break into Onipex's Apartment, regardless of the risks. He, however, did do it for his own reasons (He wanted to use his mirror). Because of his massive ego, Pyrex takes insults to his outward appearance very seriously, as is the case when he first met Aliki. He also does engage in friendly sport with others, with Krone as his Kolhii partner. On the field, he prefers the position of forward. Although he favors classical music, it is known that he played the keyboard-synth for the Kanohi Stripes at one point. Biography Not much is known about Pyrex's early life. It is known he once won a fifth grade beauty pageant, and some time later was a part of an early incarnation of the Kanohi Stripes. He would later leave the group after "finding love", and now considers them jerks. Pyrex has been shown to be friends with the Po-Matoran Jevik. Pyrex owns his own apartment on Fifth Avenue, which he has decorated with countless pictures of himself. On one occasion, he broke into the apartment of Onipex, where he began using Onipex's iPod to play classical music and using the Ba-Matoran's mirror to marvel at himself. He found himself infuriated by the shuffle's function after it swapped to a rap-styled song. Not long after, Onipex returned home, and was shocked to find Pyrex an Jevik. After providing cryptic replies as to how they broke inside, Onipex sent Pyrex out of his home. He later befriended the Le-Matoran named Myto, and joined up with his two other friends, Krone and Katron. Together, they frequently played friendly matches of the sport Kolhii. When Myto introduced Onipex into the group, the Ba-Matoran instantly remembered Pyrex from his break-in into his apartment with Jevik a couple of months prior. After having lunch, the group played a game of Kolhii, which was interrupted by an argument between Myto, Jevik, and Onipex. Pyrex, however, ignored the conversation whilst admiring himself in a mirror. Later, Pyrex was visiting Krone at his apartment when a horrendous storm struck. After deciding he would be unable to make it home, Krone allowed him to stay the night. They were then visited by Onipex (who unknown to Pyrex and Krone, was possessed by a Krana), who eventually managed to enslave Krone. Pyrex attempted to engage the two in some form of game, which ended up in Pyrex sustaining injury. Pyrex then commanded the possessed Krone to read to him. After stopping him, claiming to, "not understand his accent," he was subsequently possessed by a Krana as well. The three then attempted to enslave Garen too, though when they failed to do so, were instead allowed to come into his residence and read to him whilst high on illegal drugs. During the ordeal, Pyrex was seen to be sleeping, whilst Krone and Onipex read aloud to Garen. At some point after the three were freed of their Krana control, Pyrex came to Krone's apartment to give the Ta-Matoran advice on how to step up to his bully, Degrin. However, rather than give him advice, Pyrex simply sat there looking at himself in a mirror. During the Christmas season Pyrex was at the Mall, presumably shopping, when he witnessed the assault of the Mall Santa and the arrest of Onipex and Jevik. Months later, Pyrex goes with Jevik to Onipex's apartment for the second time, when an annoyed Onipex immediately tries to get rid of them. Ignoring Oni's orders, the three Matoran are shortly joined by Myto, who has brought the famous hoverboarding champion Aliki with him. Onipex, overjoyed that his hero is in his apartment, rushes to get him something to eat. In the mean time, Pyrex and Jevik have less than friendly conversation with Myto and Aliki, resulting in Aliki punching Jevik down to the ground. Myto suggests that hanging out together and doing community service would help Aliki's darkened reputation. Grudgingly, Aliki accepts the idea, and the five Matoran begin helping Aliki with his community service. The disastrous results, however, leave the group with only enough time to find Aliki a sponsor for his match. Onipex and Myto go to other hoverboarders for help, meanwhile Pyrex and Jevik force Aliki to move a couch around as well as move an air condition up to Pyrex's apartment by holding the Le-Matoran at gunpoint. By the time Aliki finished these tasks, Myto and Onipex had arrived to meet them at Pyrex's apartment. However, Pyrex had fallen asleep before Myto and Onipex's arrived, having no further involvement in the situation regarding Aliki's sponsor. Afterward, he and Jevik arrive at the apartment of Garen with the camera, where the duo are introduced to each other for the first time. They are only there to show Garen scandalous footage he had apparently obtained of Aliki, but watching the footage shows it to have been replaced by Pyrex dancing in his underwear. Jevik becomes depressed, but some time later Garen suggests recording one of his songs. After this recording, they attempt to film, but Krone arrives and destroys the camera prior to. However, Pyrex suggests editing the footage of him to show Jevik's face, which he decides to do. They are all later seen watching the completed and uploaded video. Relationships 'Onipex' Pyrex and Onipex have not actually interacted that much during the series, but the contact that has been made has been negative. Pyrex had broken into Onipex's Apartment, along with Jevik, caused Onipex to angrily expel him from his home. It is later proved in "Replacement", that "Episode 1" was Pyrex's first encounter with Onipex. , Myto and Katron]] 'Jevik' The two seem to be pretty friendly with one another. However, the two lack common interest and Pyrex's vanity doesn't help either. They have been seen hanging out with each other on several occasions, though their relationship is yet to be fully explored. 'Krone' Pyrex has been shown to be on friendly terms with Krone, enough to be willing to come round and stay at his apartment and be willing to stay the night. However, possibly unintentionally, Pyrex's naturally detached and somewhat bored attitude sometimes make his friendship with Krone look slightly hostile, but in the end, they remain good friends. They are both Kolhii teammates. 'Myto and Katron' In "Replacement," Pyrex is seen with the two Le-Matoran and they engage in a friendly game of Kohlii. He does not make significant contact with them and may not actually be friends (he may just be there along with his friend, Krone). However his lack of contact may just be down to his general behavior. When Myto called for his friends to leave, Pyrex does not go. This may be due to fact he was too engaged admiring himself in a mirror, however. 'Aliki' While he and Pyrex barely made contact, Aliki kept referring to him as short and ugly, which insulted Pyrex's selfish vanity. Pyrex joined Jevik in forcing Aliki to perform their menial tasks, even holding him at gun-point. Appearances *"Episode 1/Pilot" (Debut) *"Replacement" *"Zombie" *"Bully" (Minor) *"Christmas II" (Cameo) *"Aliki" *"The Camera Pt 4" *"Progeny" Trivia *Pyrex was planned to have as big of a role in the series as Jevik, yet only made two minimal appearances in Season One. *He later became a main character in Season Two. *One of Pyrex's lines in "Aliki" was performed by Ids5621. See Also *Gallery:Pyrex *Pyrex's Apartment Category:Characters